One of Repetition
by Ideas265
Summary: Iceland and Hong Kong's relationship. What happens when Iceland finally has enough? He sings about it, thinks about it, then learns a new way of tying a knot.


**I don't own One of Repetition or Vocaloid or Hetalia. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Iceland and Hong Kong's relationship: When Iceland's finally had enough. Un-italicized words are Ice's thoughts and the italicized words are the song's lyrics. I sort of changed the English lyrics so it would kind of make sense, but I don't it'll rhyme with the song anymore…Oh well…**

_A hallucination is showing me things I see  
Words and thoughts are losing all their meaning  
I don't want to fall into that gaping hole again  
Repeating over and over again  
Crying as I lose my way through the streets  
Don't you need me anymore?  
Can't I stay anymore?  
The pages of that book can't be replaced  
Both the front and back of me are filled with thorns  
I tremble so much yet…_

-It's been getting rough around here now. You've been acting strange, but I act like it's not affecting me, but it is. The others worry for my safety, but I can't just leave him, even if he does hurt me in the inside…

_I wish this could go on forever, my love  
What lies ahead of us is something so sweet and  
The faint light above us is yet so warming  
Reflecting our entwining breaths_

-Does moments we had were so magical. Those times we've spent by each other's hand were memorable. The times we've lean in and laughed still ring in my ears. The sunset's so warming that it would melt the world away as we kiss.

_I fell into a deep, a deep slumber that's for real  
In your arms, I see…Your smile so clearly  
My very last dream reflects what we see now  
Of the position that was taken from me_

What happened to you?

_Because, I truly believed and didn't doubt  
That were still together through it out  
I felt that you were backing away from me and beyond my reach  
But, it was all a lie from the start  
We were never close to begin with  
Yet I thought we were tight  
How foolish I have been_

-You had that look in your eye. The chain of our bond was growing tight, but when I saw that gaze in you it fell from that tight. I feel like you're staying away from me. That's when I realize the rumors around you. That gossip stuff the girls talk about. Were we together from the start?

_When you said you love me on that very perfect day  
Was it a bait to fish me out from the hole I was in?  
Stuffing me into your toy box of fun  
Are you going to throw me away  
When you need me no more?_

_Lies on the surface, you gave me special treatment  
Turning it around reveals your egoistic mood  
When the dolls realizes there are countless replaces for her  
I guess that would mark the end of her service  
I can't go back to those days  
I want to leave you  
The planted rose at the corner  
Will never wither  
Shows something negative inside  
Determined to stay alive  
When will it wilt?_

-Were all those dates we had just lies for your big cover up? Was I just a toy to you? If I disappeared, would you care?

_I try to pluck away the unhealthy flower petals  
It blooms from the roots of lies and deceit  
It fuels on the crimson of my sad tears  
But, I guess there's no end to it, is there?  
For the drug it's been soaked leaves so many scars_

_How come the things we've had are lies?  
I shut them out, unable to simply wish for peace  
You pushed me around 'til I fall  
Where's the fun in that, why?  
Those words you keep on repeating  
You treat like a consumable good  
And made me dance in the palm of your hand  
How foolish I have been_

-I try to shut out the gossip I heard, but they were all true. You wouldn't look me in the eye, but keep distancing every day. You tease me to no end, why? You hurt like it'll fly by. I've been dancing to your tune for too long, time for me to move on.

_When you said you love me on that perfect day  
Was it only bait to tame the child within me?  
After having fun playing with me for those hours or more  
Will you forget to even throw me out?_

_So it's such lighthearted phrase to you?  
I was just a convenient tool for you to use day in and out?  
Though I don't want to return back  
No matter how I regret it, you'll always come back…_

_When you said you love me on that perfect day  
Was it only bait to fish me out of my hole?  
You don't care what I'm like in the inside, am I right?  
You just wanted something to new to play with while you waste your days…_

-Did you truly love me, or just wanted to play with while you waste your days…?

_When you said you love me on that perfect day  
Was it only bait to tame the child within me?  
Though it's probably all a sick game to you, but for me  
It's a burden I have to carry for the rest of my life…_

_A hallucination shows me what I got to see  
Words and thoughts all lose their meaning to me  
I don't want to fall into that trap of a hole again, not this time  
Repeating those words as I get lost in that street  
Scorching films, Raging virus  
I'd get scare at every moment  
But I feel a warm body heat  
Forever searching for something to new to sing to  
I've finally had enough_

_Lies on the surface, but you give me special treatment  
Turning that around reveals your egoistic mood  
When the doll realizes there's replacements in her line  
I guess that would be the end of her dutiful service  
Turning around as my body stops cold  
Yearning for you  
These ruler straight curves have finally become mad  
I open the door where the waves are still hitting the shore  
Where I mouth my last goodbye…_

-When he came into the room to meet the person he'd been toying around with, he saw that life finally left their eyes. A note laid by their hand and he picked it up and read it out loud

"_Where did we go wrong?"_


End file.
